yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kouichi Makoto/100 questions
Please tell us your name. * It's Kouichi Makoto. * When is your birthday? * May 23rd. * Your blood type? ' * 0+ * '''Please tell us your three sizes? ' * '''... * Tell us about your family composition. ' * I live with my little brother. * '''What's your occupation? ' * I'm a Barista at a cafe close by. * 'Your favourite food? ' * I don't know...um... * 'Favourite animal? ' * Dogs * 'Favourite subject? ' * all of them except math * 'Dislike subject? ' * Maths... * 'Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? ' * M-mizufuku Kajikou * 'Do you enjoy school? ' * A little. * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' * I'm in photography. * 'What's your motto? ' * motto? I don't have one. * 'Your special skill? ' * I can cook well, I'm also a pretty good photographer... * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' * treasure? * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' * ...Kind? * 'Your forte? ' * Photography? * 'Your shortcomings? ' * ... * 'Places in your memories? ' * '''... * What is your favourite drink? ' * Just water? I guess. * '''How good can you swim? ' * I can swim well. * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' * I don't know * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' * Photography! * '''Disliked food? * Chili? I guess * Anything you want most currently? * To be with Mizufuku. * Afraid of heights? ' * depends. * '''Dislike thunder? ' * I actually like it. * 'Rainy or sunny? ' * Rainy * '''Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school?Rainy * just a normal pencil. * What do you eat for breakfast? ' * It changes, but mainly toast. * '''Do you believe in ghosts? ' * No. * '''Can you play any musical instruments? * No. * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ''' * Both? I guess * '''Ever in quarrel with your sisters? * Not really... * Do you have a cellphone? ''' * Yes. * '''How long is your commute to school? * Around 10 minutes * Do you have more friends than most? * not really... * Your favourite sports? ' * none really... * '''How good can you cook? ' * I can cook pretty well * 'Favourite colours? ' * Maroon * 'Anything you can never forgive? ' * My father... * 'How tall are you? ' * I'm about 5'9 * 'Shoe size? ' * I'm unsure... * 'Your dreams? ' * To have a perfect life. * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' * M-maybe... * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' * No. * 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' * Not really. * '''Bed time? * I guess I don't have one. * Wake up time? * Any time... * When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' * Bed. * '''Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' * Not really. * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' * No. * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' * Chilled. * '''Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. * My right. * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' * I got a new camera? * '''Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' * ...i can't think of anything... * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' * Do we have an anthem? * 'What's your favourite flower? ' * The lotus flower. * '''What's your favourite saying? * I don't have one... * What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' * I don't know... * '''What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' * Flowers. * '''And summer? * Hot days... * What about fall? ' * Orange leaves, and picture perfect streets. * '''And then the winter? ' * Snow. * '''If you had a time machine, where would you go? * I'm unsure. * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' * Short stories. * '''What's your allowance? ' * I don't have one... * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' * I'm odd. * 'What are your hobbies? ' * I like photography and cooking... * '''Tell us your weight. * I'm not sure... * What are you capable of? ' * What do you mean? * '''What do you wear when you go to bed? ' * Just my underwear... * '''Has anyone ever asked you out? * Yes. * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' * Spend it with my boyfriend or my brothers. * '''Tell us about your daily routine. ' * Do I have to? * 'What is something you always carry with you? ' * Memories of my past... * 'Western food? Japanese food? ' * Japanese? * 'How do you commute to school? ' * I walk...sometimes drive * '''What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? * Just..think... * What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ''' * Brush my teeth * '''Where are you living right now? * In a house * What kind of place is it? * It's...an average house... * What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' * I actually got a boyfriend. * '''What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' * '''... * Do you like roller coasters? ' * Heck yes! * '''How's your eyesight? ' * Not so good, i have to wear glasses but I don't. * 'What's your favourite holiday? ' * I don't know... * 'What job do you have in school? ' * I don't have one... * 'What do you do in your freetime? ' * Talk with my friends. * 'How long do you study every day? ' * Around two hours a day. * '''Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? * Mizufuku. * What do you do on the weekend? * Random stuff. * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' * A better person... * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' * A little. * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' * A bento. * 'How many friends do you have? ' * Not many. * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' * No. * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' * Nope. * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' * It was okay... Category:100 Questions